


'til we cross the line

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, But he's getting better, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Masturbation, POV Derek, References to Knotting, Talkative Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: It wasn’t that Derek was a prude.





	'til we cross the line

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11? Day 11.
> 
> I tagged this as "talkative Stiles" and yet there's very little dialogue. Go figure.

It wasn’t that Derek was a prude.

He was the total opposite, actually. Well, okay, not 100%. But he was getting better, thanks to his relationship with Stiles, or rather Stiles himself. 

For as different from the annoying teenager he was when they met that fateful day in the preserve Stiles still had a brain-to-mouth disconnect that led him to freely say however he felt, what he was thinking, and whatever he wanted. One of those things was Derek and what do you know? He got him.

He encouraged Derek to say what he wanted when he wanted it--especially in bed. Derek was never shy when it came to sex but he also never brought up things he wanted to try before. Stiles caught on to that quick and started teasing things out of him slowly like what he jerked off to, or that he got a rush when Stiles talked dirty to him, or his confession he wanted to be spanked at least once.

That happened last night and after Derek fucked Stiles so hard the nail marks in his back from Stiles’ fingers actually took longer than a few minutes to heal up. But it wasn’t totally the release of control that got him worked up, no. That was all Stiles and his lack of a filter.

Not that Stiles realized exactly what he was saying to Derek in the heat of the moment, right? Clutching his shoulders and arms to get leverage to meet Derek’s thrusts while it sounded like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He was just babbling strings of nonsense, begging to come and for Derek’s hand on his cock and his knot in his ass…

For the first time in his life, Derek felt like he could actually do it, pop a knot in Stiles and lock them together. He’d knotted his hand in the past, on rare occasions, but his wolf never felt like it was time in any of this other relationships or encounters. Stiles continued to surprise him every damn day.

There was no way he knew that about Derek because Derek never mentioned the word “knot” to Stiles. Hell, Derek was pretty sure the rest of the pack had no idea it was a thing, or if they did they never breathed a word of it in Derek’s presence. It made sense though since everyone else was a made wolf. 

Knowing what Stiles wanted helped Derek expand his thinking and compile a list of other things he wanted to do. Like sex in public, or to tie Stiles up so he was completely at Derek’s mercy. To _be_ tied up. 

Derek licked his lips at the thought as he moved around the kitchen in the loft easily, grabbing juice and pouring coffee while he waited for Stiles’ toaster pastries to pop up ( _”Very Berry!” Stiles called out as Derek left the bedroom. He was sprawled across Derek’s bed looking very comfortable and well-fucked which made it easy for Derek to give in when Stiles started not-so-subtly hinting for breakfast in bed._ ). He flipped the plastic tube of frosting for them in his hands. Absentmindedly he squeezed the tube and accidentally popped a small hole in it so some of the frosting oozed out.

He caught most of it in his palm and raised his hand to his mouth to lick it off but before it reached his lips an absolutely filthy thought crossed his mind. 

He couldn’t.

Could he?

He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat, steady and calm from the bedroom, and his dick was already half-hard against his naked thigh. Derek cupped himself, stroking a finger along the underside of his shaft where he traced the path of a vein Stiles enjoyed running his tongue over every time he blew Derek.

Those memories, the risk of being caught, the sheer audacity of going through with it--every factor helped Derek to full hardness. He spit in his hand and closed his fist around the head of his cock, twisting gently with the fingers of one hand while he rubbed his thumb over his slit where his precome drooled, practically a Pavlovian response to knowing his come would be in Stiles’ body.

The toaster popped then, startling Derek enough that he almost let go of himself and gave up but instead he paused and listened for Stiles. His heartbeat didn’t change and so Derek continued stroking his cock anew. 

In his mind he replayed Stiles gasping for his knot ( _”God, yes! Derek! More, please. I want-- always want… R-right there, yes! I’m so full I can’t… I -- yes, yes more! Can’t ‘magine your knot in me, oh fuck. I want it s-so m-m-much. Want all of you, Derek, fuck me harder!_ ) and in no time he was biting down on his lower lip to keep quiet and he jerkily grabbed the pastries from the toaster, ignoring the slight burn they gave his hand while his other gripped his cock firmly.

He came sloppily, all over the pastries. He fumbled them onto the plate he had out for them, then cleaned himself up quickly. He put everything on a baking sheet, grabbed the unused tube of frosting, and felt his cock already start to thicken between his legs with every step he took back to the bedroom and Stiles.


End file.
